The best deceptions
by Anyanka Black
Summary: Songfic to Dashboard Confessional's 'The best deceptions' Harry had though Ginny loved him, but then how could he have done this to him? She cheated on him, and expected to be forgiven. Well she was mistaken...


The best deceptions

_I heard about your trip.  
I heard about your souvenirs.  
I heard about the cool breeze, in the cool nights,  
and the cool guys that you spent them with.  
Well I guess I should have heard of them from you.  
I guess I should have heard of them from you._

Harry didn't know what had happened; Ginny had just left for Paris with some guys. She said she was visiting Bill in Egypt, but she had lied. Hermione had told him that she had gone with a bunch of guys from the D.A.

_Don't you see?_

_Don't you see?_

_The charade is over_

_And all the best deceptions and the clever cover story_

_Awards_

_Go to you_

She had come back to Hogwarts that week, and had acted like she had never left; that she had never cheated on him. He loved her, but he couldn't take it. "What about Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Colin and Dennis Creevey, and Dean Thomas? Won't they be missing you after your little rendezvous in Paris?" Ginny had turned scarlet and Harry just fumed.

_So kiss me hard_

'_Cause this will be the last time that I let you_

_You will be back someday_

_And this awkward kiss_

_That tells of other peoples lips_

_Will be of service_

_To keeping you away_

"Can I just have one last kiss? I loved you, you owe me that," Ginny pleaded. Harry shrugged; Ginny stood up and crossed the room. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his hair, just like she used to. Harry awkwardly wrapped his arms around her waist. She smelled of Dean, Neville and every other boy she had met in Paris, Harry almost cried. Everything was wrong, it was just like old times but he realized that all this time she had been with other guys. When she had been kissing him, was she pretending that he was someone else?

Ginny pulled away, mouthed 'thanks' and walked out of the room. She looked back, eyes shining with unshed tears, and she ran. Harry stopped, and banged his head on the stone walls of the castle

_I heard about your regrets_

_I heard that you were feeling sorry_

_I heard from someone that you wish _

_That you could set things right_

_Between us_

_Well I guess I should have heard of that from you_

_I guess I should have heard of that from you_

Ginny had left all of the guys and spent her time crying in her dormitory. She sobbed that she was an idiot, that she had had the sweetest, nicest, most attractive boy in school, and she had ruined it all because she was just that idiotic. Whenever she passed him in the hall she would mouth 'sorry' but he would just mouth 'fuck you' back to her and keep walking. She was reduced to crying to Lavender and Pavarti, who giggled about her behind her back. Hermione had told him all of her thoughts and wishes, but it only made him angrier. If Ginny herself had told him that, he probably would have forgiven her, but no Hermione had to tell him everything.

_I'm waiting for blood to flow to my fingers  
I'll be all right when my hands get warm_

_Ignoring the phone_

He was back at Privet drive, and Ginny kept calling him. He ignored it all; he would rather die then go back to the burrow or Grimmauld Place. It was eighty degrees out, but he was cold. He was burning every love letter she had ever sent him, and was using that to warm his hands.

_  
I'd rather say nothing_

_I'd rather you'd never heard my voice._

_You calling too late_

Uncle Vernon had made him talk to her, just so she would stop calling. "I love you Harry! Please don't let this end because of one stupid mistake!"

Harry lost it "ONE STUPID MISTAKE! DEAN, NEVILLE, TERRY, DRACO, SEAMUS, DENNIS, COLIN, CRABBE, GOYLE! THAT IS NOT ONE MISTAKE! AND EVEN IF IT WAS, IT WAS OVER THREE MONTHS AGO! THAT'S TOO LATE GINNY, YOU'RE TOO LATE!" He could hear her crying on the other end, he didn't care. "Consider yourself lucky I even talked to you. I wish you had never seen me, never heard my voice." Harry said, before slamming the receiver down

_  
You're calling too late  
too late to be gracious you do not warrant long goodbyes._


End file.
